Tigress Expresses Her Feelings To Po
by THESILVERTIGER68
Summary: Tigress Expresses Her Feelings To Po in A Good And Natural Way. Will Po find out what she said nor not find out.
1. Chapter 1

Po I Might not been chosen the Dragon Warrior on that day you exploded into that event.

But since we gotten to know each other more over the years.

You have made a great figure of being the "Dragon Warrior.

You are awesome, bold, generous, gullable sometimes and most of all. You care for other that are in need.

I love you and always will love you forever more.

**Ummm...I was bored and I know I said this was gonna be my last edit on here but come on let me at least try to post one or tow more and then I am done. I ahte this feeling whenever I wont to stop doing something I keep doing it anyways, Oh well Thats all I hoped you enjoyed this. XD :) Bye, Bye! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: (Po's POV)

_**This is part 2 of when Po is talking. ENjoy ^_^ **_

_**This is fanmade, and I do not own Kung Fu Panda or etc. OKAY got it :)**_

Tigress Your Words Are Birds Whistling in my ears.

It is like they are telling me you have a felling for me.

Your feelings are so precious that I feel like they can be touched

But they cannot becausr they are just words of mind thoughts

I know your worked your whole Life trying to become Dragon Warrior

But I took that away from you at a unexpected time.

I wish I had never done that.

I know it was wrong

But All I have to Say is I am truly sorry.

I might not be as you see of a true Dragon Warrior of The Valley of Peace

But I see you as the best of the Furious Five.

I know, I know I am babbling on with words that aren't getting us no-where at this point.

You are special, I am special. We all are special.

Your not alone.

What ever haunted you in the past. I am terribly sorry for.

I know how it feels.

I have dealt with it in life.

Sometimes I think that I dont have a dad.

But I do.

SO when you are so mad all the time.

I can see hatred of revenge

Revenge is never an option.

Forgive whoever did you wrong in the past.

And keep going forward until you find better things to accomplish in the present.

We all want a change in our lives, but we have to wait for the moment.

Dont worry about that now. All you can do is enjoy your life of what you have now, And like I said before keep Going Forward, Okay.

_**Yeah here is Part 2 i hoped you enjoyed. I not a expert at this site. I have been on it longer that you think. But still I barley use this site much so thats why I have hard times getting around it. XD So yeah XD :) Bye :D**_


	3. Chap 3 Po and Tigresses Eternal Love

**Chapter 3/Final Chapter Of This one okay! I hoped you enjoyed this I really try and I am already use to this thingy :) Ok ENJOY. **

Tigress: Okay I will.

Po: So...

Tigress: Uhmmm...Po why did you say such beautiful words to me.

Po: Because You were saying such maginificent wors about me.

Tigress: Oh.

Po: Yeah.

_Tigress thinks and kisses Po._

Po: TIGRESS WHAT ARE U DOING!

Tigress: Kissing You Dragon Warrior.

Po: But Why!?

Tigress: I Dont know, I guess...My feelings were let out and I felt like i could kiss you without being nervous.

Po: Oh...Well since you did that do you mind if I kiss you back Kitty!

Tigress: Uhhh...O-Ok!

_So Po Kisses Tigress Back_

Tigress: Po your good.

Po: I know, and thats why I love you.

_Tigress was shocked of hearing those wonderful words coming out of his mouth at this moment._

Tigress: What did you say Po!

Po: Well I said I love you, What else could I said.

Tigress: ...

Po: Tigress whats wrong?

Tigress: Nothing.

Po: Tell me, You can tell me anything.

Tigress: Well okay.

Tigress: Since You said such adorbale and beautiful words about me and kissed me and say you love me. I think...Po, Why Do You Love me.

Po: I Don't Know, Maybe Because I just like you. I have no reason for loving you.

Tigress: O-Ok.

Po: Yes Tigress.

Tigress: I see know.

Po: OH!

Tigress: I just want to be with you, forever.

Po: No worries Kitty you can be by myside forever.

Tigress: Po, I Love You.

Po: I love You Too, Tigress. I will never let you go. I will protect you will all my heart. I wont let you die. And if I die I will always be with you in your heart telling you to stay strong even if I am not around to comfort you for eternity. No matter what, I am with you no matter where I am.

THE END

**I hoped you enjoyed. *pant* *huff* I am tired of doing this, but it just for fun. i dont know I might do more, i will just have to think about it. Well bye :) Review and fav of u want ^_^ I dont mind if u dont. I m just doing these things for fun.**


End file.
